Road to SasuSaku
by Sango Nanami
Summary: Another story with the adorable SasuSaku baby, Toru! this one is kind of a mix of KGT but it's not a spin-off of KGT and RTN. fake british accent I do hope you enjoy it!
1. Baby Mine

Paste your document he

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I saw a Road To Ninja add, and immediately thought of "what if I incorporated ****_Konoha's Greatest Treasure_**** into this?" I kind of did- kind of didn't (it's a new Toru story completely). idk how frequent chapters will be because I have a lot of homework in my civics class. I hope you enjoy!**

" I have completed project tsuki-no-me" Tobi said as he formed the signs for the jutsu. The fight between him and Naruto was tough, but he had finally won

"SAKURA! TAKE TORU AND RUN!" Naruto shouted. Sakura ran back to the base camp daycare. It was a basic tent, but with a 24-hour barrier around it to protect the children whose parents couldn't leave them in Konoha for any reason. Sakura quickly got into the barrier by casting the jutsu, and ran to her one-year-old's crib. Toru was conceived on their first attempt to get Sasuke back. she was checking the rooms when she found him before Sai did. He kissed her, then she kissed him back, and one thing led to another. Anyway, she loved her infant son no matter what.

"Mama?" he mumbled as she picked him up out of his crib

"That's right sweetie, now let's get going before the jutsu gets to here. I don't think this barrier can hold that much chakra out." Sakura said. She wrapped him up in an extra blanket to keep him warm in the cold night, and ran. She looked up to the sky, and noticed the moon starting to turn red. She ran faster. She knew what would inevitably happen; they would all be trapped in a genjutsu dimension once the jutsu was completed. She held her baby closer to her with one arm, and took out a kunai with the other. If the genjutsu world was anything like the tsukuyomi world Kakashi told them about, then she was prepared for the worst. If it was as horrifying as she heard, then she'd somehow disrupt Toru's tiny chakra flow with her own in an attempt to get him out. If it worked, she would find her own way out. If it didn't she would have to kill her own child, and then herself so they could both escape. She looked up. She could no longer see the moon through the trees' canopy, but the sky had started to turn red. She kept running, and looked around for a good place to hide. At least that might lessen the jutsu's effects. Bingo, there was a cave. She quickly jumped down from the tree, and ran in. she kept running until she was able to look back and not see the light. Her eyes started to adjust. She dropped the kunai, and looked at her baby. He just stared back at her with his big ebony eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about how much he looked like Sasuke. He had the same black eyes, black hair, and his hair was even starting to curl in the back in a way that looked like Sasuke's. the cave started to grow lighter. Sakura looked around. There was nowhere else to run. She tightly clutched her baby to her.

"I love you so much." She said as a blinding light filled the cave.

Sakura opened her eyes as soon as she was sure the light was gone. She was in her bedroom in the small apartment she had gotten when her parents kicked her out of the house after she got pregnant. She sat up in her bed. The apartment was small, so she and Toru shared a bedroom. She looked to her left, where the crib was. It was empty!

"Toru?" Sakura said as she jumped out of bed, and searched under all of his teddy bears. He would sometimes bury himself in a pile of them. She wasn't sure why, but when he did, he would always laugh when she found him. He wasn't there. Sakura picked up her cell phone, and was about to call the police, when she heard a voice coming from down the hall:

"Dada! Dada!"

Sakura almost collapsed in relief. It was Toru's voice. Naruto must have found the spare key under the 'Welcome' mat, and let himself in again. Toru had a tendency to call Naruto 'Dada'. She never really thought anything about it. Toru never knew his real father, so why not let him think that Naruto was his father.

"I swear, you took five years off my life just now." Sakura sighed as she walked down the hall, and into the kitchen. She was surprised (to put in in mild terms) that It wasn't Naruto with her son, it was Sasuke! He had different clothes and everything.

"Sorry about that, Sakura. I just wanted to visit my little pride and joy!" as Sasuke said 'pride and joy', he used a cutsy-wootsy voice, and held Toru close to him.

"Dada!" Toru giggled

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked when she put her hand over his head

"Checking for a fever. The last time I saw you, you tried to kill me." Sakura said

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked

" You don't re-…" Sakura stopped in mid sentence, and thought for a second. "_He's in my house…with my-… our baby… after that flash of light… This must be the genjutsu."_

"Never mind." Sakura smiled "_This isn't so bad" she thought_

"have you been keeping Mommy up all night again, little man?" Sasuke asked Toru in a baby-voice

"So, since when do you care about our son?" Sakura asked

"What do you mean? I've always cared about him. He was so hard to conceive, I kind of treasure him." Sasuke said

"hard? But we only, well… we only did it once!" Sakura blushed

"Exactly, and it was really hard seducing you. I almost thought it wouldn't be worth it!" Sasuke stuck his tongue out at Sakura and put Toru back in his highchair.

"what?" Sakura's eyes widened

"You're acting like this is new. I told you when you told me you were pregnant." Sasuke said

"Well… I don't remember that, maybe you could refresh my memory?" Sakura asked

"We were at a carnival. I got you that goldfish that died in a week, and you subconsciously held my hand while we were watching the fireworks. I kissed you, you kissed me, and the next thing you know, we were back at your house." Sasuke said

"I don't remember it like that at all…" Sakura said to herself.

"You don't? Don't you remember how great that night was? How I would kiss you while we… Well, I'd rather not say it in front of him" Sasuke whispered in a sexy tone.

"Sasuke!" Sakura blushed

"I could help refresh your memory further, but I have a pretty full schedule today a lot of clan-restoration business. Don't worry, Toru doesn't have any half-siblings on the way… yet!" Sasuke said as he walked toward the door "Oh, by the way, I left the Child-Support check on the kitchen table." He winked as he closed the door.

"Yet?" Sakura said to herself

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So, that was the first chapter of "Road to SasuSaku" I hope you enjoyed ^_^. Any suggestions for the story, or comments would be greatly appreciated. Should Toru have any half-siblings? Should I put the infamous Anju (from ****_Konoha's Greatest Treasure_****) in? I'm always open for feedback! :D**

re...


	2. That day Sakura's POV

**PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I think this chapter is going to be what normal life in RTN Konoha is like. Sakura is obviously confused, and Toru is… Toru. Yeah… Oh, and I figured since Sasuke's a man-w**** in RTN, I'd make him work at a host club in this… and of course, his top customer is... **text cuts off****

"Sorry I'm late." Sasuke said as he walked into the host club.

"Well, you better get to work. Your request rate is through the roof today, and if there are any unsatisfied customers, the boss will have your head." Suigetsu scolded as he was going to a table full of women

"Whatever. What table is mine today?" Sasuke asked

"13." Suigetsu said. Sasuke walked over to his table. There were at least six women sitting there.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, ladies. I was visiting my son." Sasuke politely apologized

"And how is the little bundle of joy?" Karin asked

"He's great. He started saying 'Dada recently'." Sasuke smirked. All of the girls squealed.

"Oh, you should bring him in sometime!" Ino said

"Do you know what? His mother's apartment is just down the street. I could go get him if my best friend would cover for me while I'm gone." Sasuke said, and looked at Naruto

"Dude, I don't even work here!" Naruto whined, just as confused about the situation as Sakura and Toru were.

"Thanks, Naruto. I'll be right back with my adorable son!" Sasuke said as he ran back to Sakura's apartment where she was eating breakfast while Toru was playing in his walker.

"Hey, can I borrow him?" Sasuke asked, barging in

"Why?" Sakura asked

"Uhh… I want to take him out for the day." Sasuke lied

"He's a baby." Sakura said

"It's never too early. Now where's his stroller?" Sasuke winked at Sakura

"Uh… It's in the coat closet. Hold on, I'll go get him dressed." Sakura blushed as she picked up Toru, and went back to her room to get him a new outfit. _"What is wrong with him? He's such a… a flirt!"_ Sakura thought to herself

"Hey Sakura, how late do you want him back?" Sasuke asked

"Before 1. That's his naptime." Sakura said

"Can he wear this?" Sasuke asked, pulling a light blue T-shirt that said 'Daddy loves me' on it out of a drawer. Sakura had never seen that shirt before, but said

"I don't see why not", and let them go. She kept replaying that day from so long ago in her head.

_August 2010_

_"Alright, let's split up. We'll find Sasuke easier that way." Sakura suggested_

_"Good idea. Let's do that. If you run into any trouble, just cast the defensive barrier jutsu I taught you. If it's up for any longer than three minutes, I'll be alerted, and come in." Yamato said._

_"Right. Sakura-chan, you go left. I'll go right." Naruto said_

_"Right." Sakura said as she ran down the hallway. She opened door after door. Every single room was empty, and the hallway seemed endless. But then… something changed… her attention was drawn to one particular door. She didn't know why, but she slowly walked toward it. She was almost certain that it would be empty, but dispite her forboading feeling, she opened it. Finally, a room with someone in it. Not just anyone, but a sleeping Sasuke. She slowly opened the door so it wouldn't make a sound, and wake him up. It felt like an eternity opening that door. The door was half-open now, she took a step inside. Her boots made a clicking sound, so she quickly took them off. There was a chance of getting him back by knocking him out and trapping him. She took another step as she left her boots at the door. And another, and another. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she was at Sasuke's bed. He must have changed so much since he left Konoha. She reached out her hand to touch him, but stopped. She didn't want to take any chances in waking him up. She was about to pull her hand back when he grabbed her wrist, and pinned her to the floor._

_"You woke me up, what do you want?" He said in an unfeeling tone._

_'Shit! I can't make the barrier if he's pinning my hands down like this.' Sakura thought. His grip was tight. She did the only thing she could think of. She kneed him in the crotch and as soon as he let go, she got away, and casted the barrier around herself_

_"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Sasuke kept repeating in pain_

_"I'm sorry! That was all I could think of!" She said. That was about 30 seconds. She had three minutes to hold up the barrier, then Naruto, Sai, and Yamato would come and get her. Sasuke sounded angry, and would surely come and attack her. He didn't though. He was just kneeling on the ground in pain. Sakura could tell he was trying to hide it, but she saw a tear fall from his eye._

_"Are you alright?" Sakura asked._

_"I'm fine!" Sasuke said in a strained voice._

_"I kicked you pretty hard, didn't I? If you want, I can help. I know medical ninjutsu." Sakura blushed, seeing as where the injury was_

_"I don't need any help!" Sasuke blushed._

_"I know how hard I kicked you, and I know that that kind of pain can kill a man." Sakura said_

_"Fine, fine, if you just go away after that!" Sasuke bit his lip_

_"Just promise you won't hurt me." Sakura hesitated on taking down the barrier._

_"I promise I won't hurt you." Sasuke said. Slowly, Sakura took down the barrier. It was only up a total of two minutes, so no one was alerted. She walked over, and sat next to him on the bed._

_"Uh… take off that weird blanket thing you're wearing. I can heal through clothes, but not that much clothes." Sakura's face turned bright. He immedietly stood up, untied his belt, and took it off along with the cloth he wears around his waist. He sat down, and she started to heal him. He blushed, and looked away. To his misfortune, (and due to a lack of a belt) his shirt fell off. Sasuke's face turned bright red as well. He couldn't help but look at her face to see her expression, though. He saw her emerald gems for eyes sparkling in the candlelight, how her beautiful pink hair shined, and how there was always this glow around her. Looking back, he never really realized this, and he wondered why._

_"What?" She asked, and he looked away._

_"Nothing. It's just… you're a very… beautiful woman, that's all." He said_

_"Oh, uh… thank you."_

_"Dammit. What's wrong with me? I have this weird feeling in my chest. I think you're beautiful, and kind, And… perfect." He said._

_"There, you're all healed." Sakura said as she stood up._

_"Sakura, Thank you… for everything." He said as he stood up, gently laid his hands on her cheeks, and started kissing her. Sakura's first intention was to push him away, but somehow, she couldn't. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and started French-kissing her. She couldn't resist any longer, so she kissed him back as they laid down together on the bed._

_"Are you sure you want this?" Sasuke asked, unzipping her shirt_

_"Yes. Even if you don't come back to Konoha, I do. I love you." She said_

_"Where is Sakura-chan? I can't find her anywhere!" Naruto said. He started running up and down hallways looking for her. "SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled. He ran down the hall where he saw her run. Faster, and faster, he kept running. Trying to find her, trying to find the girl he loved. Something wasn't right, though. There was a door he couldn't walk past. He heard noises coming from behind it. The voices making those noises sounded familiar._

_"You don't know who's in there?" Itachi asked from behind him._

_"ITA-" Naruto wanted to shout, the person used a jutsu to cover his mouth._

_"shhh. They may hear you, and stop." Itachi whispered_

_"What are you talking about, and why are you here?" Naruto whispered_

_"I've been coming in to check on my little brother lately. I don't like him here with that snake." Itachi said._

_"But who's in there, and what's happening?" Naruto asked._

_"Sasuke and Sakura are… well, they're making love. I'm giving them their privacy, but if you-"_

_"You're lying!" Naruto whispered_

_"See for yourself." Itachi said. He used a jutsu to blow out all of the candles that illuminated the hallway. When Naruto's eyes adjusted, Itachi slightly opened the door. Naruto peeked in, and was shocked to see Sasuke and Sakura wrapped in each other's arms. He quickly backed away as Itachi silently closed the door, and used another jutsu to re-light the candles. He used a teleportation jutsu to get the both of them out of there._

_"THAT WAS GENJUTSU! THEY WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Naruto shouted._

_"Naruto, I want him to go back to Konoha just as much as you do!" Itachi reassured him. Naruto just roared in anger for the longest time. Finally, when he was calm, Itachi was able to talk to him._

_"Please listen, Naruto. I know this seems bad, and this is just the beginning, but it just might result in him coming back to Konoha." Itachi explained_

_"What do you mean?" Naruto asked_

_"The time that they are spending… together. It will ultimately end up in Sakura having his child. Now if he knows he has a child in Konoha, then he might come back, and help raise that child." Itachi said. Naruto just stared at the ground. If Sakura only slept with Sasuke, then she may get over him one day, but if she had his child, then she would forever be out of his reach._

_"Tell me, will this cause Sakura harm in any way?" Naruto asked_

_"The pregnancy will be hard on her. She'll come to the realization that her child may grow up without a father, while going through the usual things pregnant women go through. She'll need her friends for support, and if she has to abort it, then you cannot try to stop her. It's her body, her decision. But if she does keep the child, the birth will be the most painful, physically demanding thing she will ever go through. It may take hours, or even days. She'll definitely need you there. And whether or not the child is healthy, raising it will be incredibly challenging. You have to teach it to be good, and kind. If Sasuke comes back, the child in turn can teach him that."_

_"I can't put Sakura through that!" Naruto exclaimed_

_"It's too late to stop it." Itachi said_

_Sakura stared up at the ceiling. She had never experienced anything like that before. Her heart was still racing from the pure adrenaline. She looked to her right; it looked like they were both out of breath. She couldn't help but laugh a little._

_"What?" Sasuke asked holding her close_

_"I've always wondered if the day you returned my love would come." Sakura giggled snuggling closer to his body. He kissed her forehead._

_"Sakura, I think I do love you, but I don't know what I can do to escape from here. Orochimaru is very persistent." Sasuke lied. He knew he was in love with Sakura, but wouldn't admit it fully. At the same time he never wanted to leave. Revenge was still his top priority, and If that meant ruling the woman he loved out, then so be it. _

_Sakura heard a beeping from the pocket of her skirt. It was her cell phone. She picked it up, read the text, and got dressed._

_"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked_

_"Captain Yamato doesn't know where any of us are. We'll have to fake you denying us from bring you back home to fool Orochimaru." Sakura said_

_'Too easy.' Sasuke thought_

**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: uhhh… sorry for the lemons, I don't normally write this way… **hides a copy of Konoha's Greatest Treasure behind my back****


End file.
